rojo sangre
by the chibi warrior
Summary: Spoilers del manga 494/ ¿y si la oscuridad de Naruto hubiera sido más intensa de lo que imaginaba? "no puedo salir de ese rincón oscuro de tu corazón hasta que tu voluntad desaparezca… yo me encargare de que eso suceda-susurro a tu oido perturbandote...
1. oscuro

Naruto no me pertenece…por ahora

* * *

Abriste los ojos y miraste tu verdad interna: idéntico a ti con la única diferencia de que sus ojos eran completamente negros con una iris roja y su tez parecía más pálida, y aun pasaban por tu cabeza aquellas palabras: _"porque no firmaste ningún autógrafo en ichiraku?"_

_"De repente cambia todo...se coordina y trata de absorberte"_

_"que montón de pestes"_

Miraste de nuevo a aquel impostor el no podía ser tu verdad interna…no querías creer que lo fuera

_"básicamente soy la verdad oculta en tu interior, soy tu yo de verdad_"

-….¿mi verdad interior…?- dijiste aun si querer creerle aquella mentira

_"!soy tu oscuridad¡ el odio que aprecias"_

_"y si he cometido un solo error…ha sido que dejara de llamar la atención del kyubi"_

_"eso es…soy tu verdadero yo no te puedes librar de mi impostor"_

-¡ tú eres el impostor!-dijiste harto de la basura de ese clon

_"¿enserio? Crees que yo soy el impostor – dijo mientras soltaba una risotada digna del kiuby- haber ¿quién es el que ha estado fingiendo una sonrisa todo este tiempo?, Quién es el que ha estado soltando discursos conmovedores para convencer a los demás que nunca te darás por vencido? , "¡Yo jamás me rindo, yo Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra ese es mi camino Ninja!"-dijo con un tono cargado de burla – ja,ja,ja dime algo ¿cuándo decías eso era para convencer a los demás o para convencerte a ti mismo?"_

-¡yo nunca he mentido respecto a ello! Yo odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas dijiste lleno de rabia

_"entonces debes detestarte, porque a mí no me puedes mentir soy tu verdad, oscuridad y realidad interna, dime entonces si estas tan seguro de lo que estás diciendo, ¿Por qué te enfada cada palabra que digo?...porque sabes que es verdad"_

-lo que digo es cierto ¡yo…peleare por las personas que son importantes para mí, por mi sueño y por mí!

"_las personas importantes ¿Cuáles… las que nos tacharon de paria o te referirás a los malditos que nos subestimaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban de nosotros?… toda esa peste que ahora nos alaba por haberles salvado el culo contra Pain…tuvieron la culpa de nuestro sufrimiento… de la perdida de nuestro padre….la de el sabio libidinoso… y de nuestra soledad._

_-_no es verdad, hay gente que siempre me apoyo…sakura- chan, iruka – sensei y kakashi –sensei y varias personas más que al paso del tiempo han confiado en mí.

"_las personas que siempre te apoyaron… ¿te refieres a la molestia rosa? La estúpida que besaba el piso sobre el que caminara el Uchiha mientras que escupía mierda sobre nosotros,… la inútil que nos hiso prometer a costa de nuestra felicidad que traeríamos a su obsesión,…la que jugó cruelmente con nuestras emociones diciéndonos que nos amaba mientras que seguía babeando por el Uchiha…_

Miraste enojado al demonio que tenias frente apretando tus puños fuertemente tenias ganas de saltar y golpearlo pero por alguna extraña razón la prudencia que nunca te caracterizo hizo acto de presencia…querías partirle la cara pero te contenías porque muy en el fondo sentías cierto grado de rencor hacia la peli rosada desde su falsa confesión_._

-sakura- chan nunca ha…-

_"¿negaras todo lo anterior?...acaso ya olvidaste todos esos golpes, insultos y menosprecios…pero claro a "sasuke- kun"- dijo ese nombre imitando el tono empalagoso que la kunoichi usaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre"- nunca le desprecio aun cuando él la trataba como basura y la ignoraba…aun cuando él le rompió el corazón y trato de acecinarla…_

Miraste por un segundo al demonio pero esta vez no con odio en tu mirada sino más bien con tristeza sabias que tenía razón y eso era lo que más te dolía

_"y ahora que hablamos del Uchiha… dime ¿qué sentido tendría tráelo de vuelta?...sabes que si lograras traerlo de vuelta a la fuerza el sanaría y se volvería a largar… nuestro hermano ha muerto podrido en su sed de venganza no volverá,** nunca** no importa cuánto le ruegues, cuanto le golpees el no entenderá y ¿sabes por qué?...porque no puedes rescatar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado lo único que podrás haces por él será darle una muerte rápida_

Miraste ahora con horror al monstruo frente a y ti tomaste tu cabeza con tus dos manos no querías oír mas pero repentinamente sentiste un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago y internamente te regañaste por distraerte frente a un enemigo más fuerte que tu caíste pesadamente y trataste de ponerte de pie pero sentiste una mano sobre tu hombro (fría como el hielo) que te empujaba para abajo evitando que te pararas.

_"no puedo salir de ese rincón oscuro de tu corazón hasta que tu voluntad desaparezca… yo me encargare de que eso suceda"- susurro a tu oído perturbándote…sabias que podía matarte en aquella posición…pero era tonto pensar que se auto mataría._

El demonio te miro con esos profundos ojos negros lo único que hacía que esos ojos no fueran totalmente azabaches, era que un iris que resaltaba de un rojo sangre que lo hacía más aterrador ese aro rojo brillo con intensidad mientras que sentías repentinamente que el lugar donde el posaba su mano te ardía y lo único que alcanzaste a ver fue algo así como una mujer de pelo rojo que te miraba con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación extrema…_"naruto"_ dijo aquella pelirroja llenándote de indescriptible paz.

* * *

Yamato miraba preocupado a naruto no sabía que estuviera pasando pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría… y como si el destino hubiera respondido a su pensamientos el rubio repentinamente había salido disparado hacia atrás lanzándola hacia donde estaban, Yamato haciendo gala de sus reflejos logro interceptar a Naruto que lucía estar cansado pero aun así estaba despierto

-¡Naruto que coño paso! – pregunto exaltado al ver a su alumno que de repente lucia mas pálido.

-…yo falle…mi oscuridad es más fuerte….- dijo a punto de desvanecerse Yamato puso con cuidado a Naruto en él y sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que los ojos de Naruto se rindieran ante el cansancio y pudo ver un destello rojo en sus ojos por un momento pensó en el kiuby pero noto que ese destello rojo era diferente era más oscuro, mas rojo sangre

Bueno mi segunda historia YUPI un comentario no mata a nadie verdad?


	2. un lijero cambio

Yamato y Naruto se encaminaban de nuevo a konoha, Yamato por su parte iba con menos tensión, desde que había visto los ojos de Naruto se había preocupado por el Kiuby pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo mas había pasado y no tenía nada que ver con el zorro pero Naruto no había vuelto a tocar el tema y no habían señales de que algo malo hubiera pasado así que pudo relajarse momentáneamente.

Mientras que Naruto…era otra historia, desde que había fallado en la cascada de la verdad se sentía frustrado y aunque intento tratar de nuevo Killer Bee se lo impidió _"si no quieres fracasar un descanso tomaras y después de un tiempo, volverás y ganaras yheaa, Baby" _y aunque había pedido al pulpo que le enseñara como hacerlo solamente le dijo que era algo que debía descubrir el mismo (claro con las mismas rimas raperas) pero como coño esperaba que descubriera eso que tenía que descubrir, y el otro tema que trataba alejar de su cabeza era lo que había sucedido en aquella cascada…desde ese día sentía como si algo malo hubiera pasado, era como tener revueltos sus recuerdos, entre los mejores que paso con el equipo 7 y sus demás compañeros y amigos, hasta los más malos recuerdos de los rechazos de la gente se sentía jodidamente mal tener un revoltijo su mente, y desde su plática con aquel demonio sintió una cruda sensación en su mente que solamente experimentaba cuando soltaba el poder del zorro…y eso no le agradaba.

Yamato miro de nuevo a Naruto, desde que habían regresado de Kumogakure se veía diferente su tez se había vuelto un poco mas pálida dejando atrás su tono broncíneo que le caracterizaba y tenía unas ojeras que hacían parecer que no había dormido la noche anterior también había notado su cambio de actitud desde que lo sucedido desde la cascada había dejado de hacer bromas para ser suplantadas por el sarcasmo y su hiperactividad había desaparecido, Yamato huera agradecido por ello en otras circunstancias pero ahora eso solo lo preocupaba.

Yamato solo pudo suspirar derrotado, había tratado de descubrir que había pasado en aquella cascada pero Naruto no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo porque cada vez que tocaba el tema Naruto solo cambiaba de tema o respondía agresivamente que lo dejara en paz vieron las inmensas puertas de madera de la entrada a Konoha, Naruto no estaba de humor para hacer un informe a Tsunade (y en opinión de Yamato para nada) cosa que el ANBU noto.

-he…Naruto por que no vas a tomar un poco de aire fresco yo por lo mientras iré a registrarnos y entregar el reporte de misión a Hokage –sama.

-claro capitán Yamato nos vemos después- respondió distraída y secamente el rubio, que se encamino al puesto de ramen pero sorpresivamente para él no le apetecía comer su platillo preferido solo quería estar solo, pero lo más estúpidamente gracioso para Naruto era que el único lugar en el que podía estar en completa soledad era su apartamento en el cual Naruto no quería poner un pie por ahora una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro del rubio.

- hey, Naruto – el rubio escucho una voz que conocía perfectamente bien.

Naruto trato de hacerse el distraído pero cuando sintió una mano en su hombro no pudo hacer más que suspirar derrotado, Volteo y se encontró con Sai, Ino y Sakura…si definitivamente ese no era precisamente su día de suerte.

-hola, Naruto- saludo alegremente la peli rosa- ¿cuándo volviste?

- hoy – respondió cortantemente, no se sentía con ánimos como para hablar con nadie ese día.

- oye Naruto se nota que hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, mira que tratar de zafarte de nosotros ignorándonos y por cierto hoy te vez muy pálido y malhumorado.- dijo Ino para molestar un poco al rubio

-¿Y tú estás tratando de llamar la atención de algún chico con ese top tan escotado? – respondió Naruto y ante la mirada confundida de sus compañeros repuso.

- Oh perdona, creí que era un reto de quien decía la cosa más obvia, ya sabes que a mí nunca me ha gustado perder y soy muy competitivo.

El trió se quedo un rato en silencio hasta que Sai se partió de risa en medio de las dos Kunoichis que aun no entendían el comentario de Naruto.

-pero qué demonios te pasa ¡Baka!- dijo Sakura.

- hoo ¿a mí? Nada…solo que quiero deshacerme de ustedes pero fuera de eso estoy excelente…y ahora que lo menciono mejor me voy, nos vemos Haruno.

- oye pedazo de…. ¿me dijo Haruno?- se pregunto Sakura al no escuchar el habitual Sakura –chan, mientras que Ino no salía de su asombro…todos los chicos (exceptuando algunos de sus compañeros ) la llenaban de elogios y piropos por su belleza pero nadie (exceptuando a Sai ) le había hablado así –con tanto srcasmo- y la rubia se pregunto ¿por qué un rubor le cubría las mejillas? y más importante ¿porque ahora Naruto le parecía tan jodidamente atractivo?

Naruto caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Konoha mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera?...más tarde pediría disculpas o algo por el estilo…pero a pesar de eso aunque Naruto lo negara se había sentido liberador ver las expresiones de Sakura y Ino eran toda una poesía…y se había sentido bien…

Naruto simplemente no se explicaba cómo pero dejarse llevar por esos raros impulsos le hacían sentir fenomenal, el rubio de repente paro y miro su reflejo en una ventana, le encantaba el anaranjado no podía negarlo era un color tan genial para el, pero tampoco podía negar que lo hacían ve algo infantil quizás no tanto como hace 2 años (el color negro ayudaba en eso), pero era hora de cambiar algo su apariencia así que se dirigió a una tienda de ropa ninja cerca del distrito comercial, cuando llego la logro ver a lo lejos otra tienda pero lo que más llamo la atención de Naruto fue una chaqueta negra de cuero con el símbolo de espiral en su espalda (el mismo que traía su chamarra anaranjada) y tenía unas flamas rojas por los bordes y unas líneas anaranjadas en los brazos, era perfecta con el único detalle de que le costaba prácticamente el ojo derecho de la cara.

Naruto sabía que sería imprudente comprar una chaqueta tan cara, sabía que no sería muy práctica para las misiones y sabia que todo lo anterior no le importaba así como también sabía que comprar otro pantalón y botas nuevas también era imprudente pero…a quien rayos le interesaba.

En cualquier otra situación el dueño de la tienda no hubiera aceptado una promesas de pagare por unas prendas tan caras pero tratándose del héroe de la aldea…

Naruto por su parte se sentía complacido con su nueva imagen su chaqueta negra le quedaba excelente y los pantalones de mezclilla color azul oscuro con su ya acostumbrada bolsa de armas en su pierna derecha y unas botas negras con toques metálicos que le cubrían completamente sus pies

También había agregado otros detalles como unos guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos con un protector de metal…Naruto se miro en un espejo ya no se veía infantil...aunque Ahora parecía un motociclista o algo por el estilo pero para él esa imagen ruda le agradaba.

Salió de la tienda para encaminarse a su apartamento aunque no pudo dejar de notar las miradas de algunas mujeres, sonrió internamente al parecer se había equivocado ese si había sido un día con algo de suerte…

* * *

Hola, pues por fin ¡Por Fin! Logre sacar este capítulo que me costó algo de trabajo el sarcasmo….pero lo hice bueno…un agradecimiento a _**o0oFreyao0o **_por el primer review(así se escribe ¿no? XD) ¡GRACIAS! y bueno me despido que ya son las… ¡05:41 am! Valla debo dejar de tomar café bueno se despide the chibi warrior.


	3. ¿Reir o Llorar?

Bueno al ser considerablemente angst este cap. (y a la inspiración de media noche) he decidido hacer un pequeño song – shot con la canción _"__**Déjame Gritar"**_. Disfrútenlo…

* * *

Naruto tomo por decima vez su cabeza ente sus manos, aun cuando había pasado un buen rato antes de llegar a su apartamento después de eso todo se fue a la mierda, desde que había llegado a su apartamento se había sentido deprimido al recordar que no había familia que lo esperara…"_y nunca la habría"_

"_Recuerdos que llevo en la piel_

_En noches frias del ayer_

_Tu sombra que amo mi fe_

_No existe un nada que perder"_

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos tratando de permanecer activo: limpio su casa, su ropa pero nada lo distraía así que pensó que dormir sería la respuesta (mala idea) había tratado de dormir pero solamente recordó su niñez…soledad era una de las emociones que más le dolían y en ese momento sentía que la soledad le golpeaba en la cara tratando de hacer que salieran lagrimas amargas.

_Solo quiero ver la noche pasar_

_Y en su oscuridad_

_Y entre los infiernos _

_Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar_

_Ser la luz del tiempo_

Necesitaba a alguien pero sabía que nadie podría ayudarlo ¿y a quién podía acudir? Estaba solo _"completamente" _siempre había querido sentir que pertenecía…pero por más que luchara…aun después de tantos años sentía que no encajaba.

_Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)_

_La vida matar (Que importa ya)_

_Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)_

_Llegar hasta el final_

"Oka-san, Otou-san… ¿Dónde están?... los necesito…estoy solo, tengo miedo y me siento perdido" pensó desesperado el Jinchuriki, lo mas bizarramente gracioso era que eso solo le hacía sonreír, el siempre había pensado que todos los problemas se podía resolver… "_que imbécil" _la vida le había quitado a sus padres, a su mejor amigo, a su padrino…y sus amigos…ya no estaba seguro si tenía amigos, sintió que algo caliente escurría por sus mejillas…sonrió amargamente…

-soy patético…-susurro a la oscuridad…a su soledad mientras que una tormenta cubría Konoha, la sonrisa aun seguía en su cara…mientras que la tormenta se hacía más fuerte la sonrisa de Naruto se había vuelto pequeñas risas que después pasaron a ser carcajadas…una imagen que contrastaba con sus lagrimas…

_Recuerdos mil sueños_

_Que se apagaron con el sol_

_Sin nadie sin nada_

_Que me ilumine el corazón_

Las carcajadas se volvieron gritos….gritos de dolor, gritos de reproche contra los que le habían prometido nunca abandonarlo…la única respuesta que recibía eran los estruendosos Truenos de los rayos, ahora solo se preguntaba _¿Por qué seguir?..._estaba solo, sin nadie quien lo ayudara…pensó mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono oscuro.

De repente el rubio sintió una ano en el hombro subió su mirada esperando encontrarse con algo más oscuro, pero en su lugar se encontró con la pelirroja que pudo ver la ultima vea, le sonreía con cariño._ "porque sigues aquí…" _dijo la pelirroja ante la irada de desconcierto del rubio ella solo le sonrió aun mas _"mientras sepas quien eres…nadie te podrá quebrar"_

_-¿_quién eres?

pregunto el rubio, la pelirroja solo le sonrió melancólicamente _"resiste Naruto- kun, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo…solo no te dejes caer…si estas aquí es por ti...eres muy fuerte…esto será muy duro para ti, pero…yo confió en ti.-_ la mujer se dio la vuelta...alejándose de el …haciendo que su desesperación creciera, no quería que se fuera se sentía reconfortado, sentía un sentimiento de calidez que no había sentido antes no podía dejar que se fuera tenía que aferrarse a esa pequeña luz que era esa mujer.

-¡NO ME DEJES!- La pelirroja solo siguió su camino ignorándolo parecía que no lo había escuchado

- ¡con un carajo!… te NECESITO, estoy solo, me siento perdido…ayúdame, no me dejes solo. -sollozo desesperado.

"_te quiero Naruto…kun" …_

Naruto despertó a un agitado estaba tirado a un lado de la cama, aun recordaba lo que había sucedido anoche y no sabía si había si había sido real pero…era como si por primera vez hubiera sentido el amor de una madre…no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima escurriera por su mejilla...

realmente no sabía si **_reír o llorar._**

* * *

HoLa gente bonita pues bueno logre sacar este cap. mas rápido (hurra por mi XD) pues bueno e inspire en la canción "_**Déjame Gritar" **_de Kudai, y como verán la oscuridad de Naruto lo están empezando a romper el espíritu y la cordura del rubio pero lo único que le a ayuda es esa misteriosa pelirroja…bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap. AdiOs…


	4. demaciado tarde

_**Hola perdón por el Súper-Híper-Mega atraso (me quede sin aire) pero por X y Y razones no he podido actualizar antes, razones que no creo que les importen…pero qué diablos se las voy a contar igual…bueno, resulta que me he mudado (Hurra por mi) y la conexión a internet es muy cara de cambiar (T#l M%x extorsiona XD) y he tenido que actualizar este cap. por medio de un café internet**_

_**Pero bueno dejando de lado mis penas personales (T.T siento soledad XD) aquí les dejo el cap.**_

_**Naruto No es mío pero algún día será mío… TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO SERA MIO jajajajajajajaj**_

_**xXxXoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoxXxXx**_

_Miro como los niños jugaban, platicaban, se reían mientras que sus madres platicaban dando rápidas miradas a sus hijos para asegurarse que estaban bien, en cambio el solo tenía el columpio del árbol que le daba al menos algo de sombra…nunca entendió por que los aldeanos lo miraban con odio y desprecio…los niños tenían a alguien que los quisiera y el… estaba solo, ni siquiera tenía una familia, miro a los niños una vez más un chico rechoncho (con unas papitas en sus manos) junto a otro que simplemente miraba las nubes, un niño jugaba con un pequeño perro y no muy lejos de él estaba otro que solamente se dedicaba a observar a un pequeño insecto que le recorría su mano pero un poco más lejos de ahí vio a un niño de tez pálida, pelinegro de ojos de igual color que su cabello_

_Aquel niño estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol miraba a todos los demás con indiferencia a la vez con ausencia, sabía que era eso… estar ahí y a la vez no estar… y sus miradas chocaron el pelinegro lo examino y después de unos segundos le sonrió no una sonrisa abierta como la que él solía darle a todo el mundo sino un leve gesto, una sonrisa de lado que nadie noto a excepción de él y por primera vez no se sintió tan solo…_

_De nuevo solo bajo aquel árbol miro a aquel niño de pelo negro pero ahora estaba rodeado de niñas que gritaban su nombre un empalagoso "Sasuuke- kun" salía de su boca casi a coro, entre la niñas que estaban ahí dos se hacían notar una rubia que daba torpes saltitos de emoción y esa niña…Sakura Haruno, a veces no entendía por qué la chica lo despreciaba tanto…(como no entendía por qué la demás gente lo hacían)…la chica del cabello rosado por lo que había observado tenía dos facetas: una era esa dulce, tímida e inteligente niña, la cual usaba para todo el mundo pero la otra… era la estereotipada, superficial y cruel fangirl de Sasuke Uchiha que siempre le despreciaba, y el no entendía por qué lo odiaba ¿acaso le había dicho algo malo?... siempre trataba de ganar su simpatía de alguna manera…pero la chica parecía tener algún rencor en contra del…_

_Después de un par de años Naruto por fin había logrado ascender a Genin y ser parte de un equipo (uno algo raro pero un equipo al fin y al cabo), estaba feliz por estar más cerca de su sueño de ser Hokage, pero aun así se volvía a sentir solo… sentía el favoritismo de Kakashi –sensei por Sasuke…_

_Y de Sakura… ella siempre le despreciaba y le recordaba lo inferior que era de Sasuke y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que a veces ella era la verdadera molestia del equipo 7 y no el…_

_Sabía que tarde o temprano su felicidad acabaría pero esperaba que no fuera en tan corto tiempo…su amistad con el Teme había empezado a fortalecerse y Sakura le empezaba a aceptar, por fin parecían un equipo, pero todo se fue a la mierda desde que Sasuke había sido seducido por Orochimaru con la promesa de poder…y ahora que su rasengan chocaba contra su Chidori y lo observaba con el sello maldito activado en un nivel peligrosamente alto: sus irises se habían vuelto amarillentos y su piel adopto un tono gris pálido,y su cabello ahora largo y azul y con unas alas (si se podía llamar a esas cosas así) y el con dos colas del chacra del zorro, seguramente su aspecto era más salvaje… esto no tenía por qué ser así pudieron…pudieron haberse ayudado a superarse y a superar a todos los enemigos …juntos como un equipo… pero en cambio estaban en una lucha llevada por crudos recuerdos y al final dejando una amarga sensación de pérdida, un corazón quebrado y unas enfermizas ganas de poder junto con un latente deseo de venganza…_

Un chico rubio despertaba de sus sueños…mas bien, recuerdos era extraño pensar en ello siempre trataba de olvidar eso y guárdalo dentro de su cabeza…mirando hacia adelante y nunca volteando a ver el pasado sonrió melancólicamente…tal vez al guardar todo eso lentamente fue creando a su oscuridad.

Vio el reloj sobre su mesa de noche _15:30 pm _resoplo al ver la hora y no pudo evitar maldecir una vez más a Yamato…desde que habían regresado de la cascada de la verdad Yamato había insistido a la Hokage de no volver ahí por el estrés que causaba en Naruto, aunque Tsunade al principio quería regresar a Naruto ahí debido a que la razón principal de enviarlo era para protegerlo de Akatsuki, pero después de que Yamato le explicara que el rubio necesitaba relajarse Tsunade permitió su regreso y le dio un par de semanas libres de misiones lo que significaba que no tenía nada en que perder el tiempo.

Se levanto y fue a su baño, frunció el seño al ver su reflejo: se veía más pálido, su cabello antes alborotado ahora caía por su frente, y sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo que lo cubría antes, aunque lo que más sorprendía a Naruto es que no le interesaba, solo quería comprender quien era esa pelirroja…sentía que la recordaba…la había visto en algún lugar, decido que era mejor dejar de pensar en eso tal vez dar una vuelta le despejaría la cabeza.

Recogió ausentemente su cama y levanto el poco desorden que había en su cuarto tomo su chaqueta negra y acomodo su cabello para que no callera por su frente, salió del departamento sin rumbo fijo, realmente no tenía claro a donde se dirigía pero desde el incidente de hacia dos noches su departamento no era el lugar más cómodo y cualquier lugar en Konoha era mejor.

Vio el puesto de Ichiraku y recordó que no había pasado por ahí desde que había llegado tal vez un buen plato de rameen le ayudaría a despejar su mente y…a calmar el hambre que tenia.

Al verlo dentro Teuchi ni Ayame le reconocieron, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿qué le sirvo señor?

Naruto levanto una ceja y sonrió divertido.

-¿señor?...valla viejo ¿la edad ya te está volviendo senil?

Ayame frunció el seño ante aquel extraño ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle a si a su padre? Iba a decirle algo pero su padre se le adelanto.

-¿nos conocemos?

Dijo creyendo conocer a aquel extraño, mientras que Naruto le miro otra vez con una ceja levantada.

-valla…esperaba que recordaras a tu mejor cliente.

- ¿Naruto?… ¡Naruto! Chico no te hemos visto por aquí en algún tiempo…te vez…

-diferente…-termino Ayame con los ojos fijos en Naruto, y al notar las miradas extrañadas de su padre y de Naruto se sonrojo y balbuceo algo sobre atender a los demás clientes y salió disparada a la cocina, mientras que su padre miraba interrogadoramente al rubio.

- je,je valla chico mi hija tiene razón te vez cambiado…

Dijo al ver que no traía casi nada de color naranja

- un cambio nunca le viene mal a nadie

Repuso con indiferencia y el dueño de Ichiraku le miro algo extrañado.

Naruto pidió casi una docena de platos de rameen y platico de las misiones que había tenido últimamente (exceptuando la última misión en Kumogakure) con Teuchi y Ayame .

El rubio no pudo evitar mirar los pechos de Ayame, y aunque se maldecía mentalmente por hacerlo no podía dejar de dar rápidas miradas a la castaña ¿por qué diablos ahora no podía quitar los ojos de ella?

…_Por que cuando entrabas en__ Ichiraku solo tenías ojos para el rameen… _

No podía creer que tuviera esos pensamientos con ella era Ayame… lo más cercano a una hermana…o a una prima que llegaría a tener… ¿es decir le gustaba?

…_Diviértete con ella un rato…_

El rubio sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba atendiendo a otros clientes, ella había sido una de las primeras personas que le habían tratado bien no podía hacerle eso a ella…

…_Ella lo va a disfrutar… _

No…no podía pensar eso…pero… ¿por qué no?... volvió a mirar a la chica que ahora iba hacia él… no pudo evitar que una nota de lujuria se asomara en sus ojos y cuando Ayame lo noto se sonrojo y desvió la mirada apenada.

…_ella lo disfrutara..._

¡No!...no podía hacerlo la chica de alguna manera saldría lastimada, no podía hacerle eso a ella

-haaa…recordé que tengo algo que hacer…este…tome – puso algo de dinero sobre la mesa y se despidió rápidamente de la castaña que lo miro algo confundida…

El rubio camino distraídamente por las calles de Konoha, y se preguntaba por qué diablos había pensado así de la castaña, esa clase de pensamientos solo los tenía cuando Ero-sennin lo llevaba a Cabaret…o usualmente cuando estaba a solas…

-1098…1099….¡2000!...GUY- SENSEI LO HISE…- Naruto volteo a ver quien hacia tanto alboroto y vio a Rock lee parado sobre sus manos sudando a mares.

-bien mi joven pupilo algún día lograras ser tan Cool como tu increíble maestro.

Le se puso de pie y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas.

Detrás de Lee y de Guy apareció la puesta de sol junto al mar, Lee y Guy se miraban con ojos llorosos –Naruto siempre se pregunto si eso era un Genjutsu o ese par instalaba algún efecto de utilería o algo asi para la puesta de sol-

- GUY –SENSEI – grito lee con los ojos llorosos.

-LEE- respondió el tipo del peinado de tazón con una sonrisa que brillaba.

-GUY- SENEI.

-LEE.

- GUY- SENSEI.

El rubio miro a los dos y pensó que algunas personas no tenían sentido del ridículo… y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esos dos.

-bien Lee escucha las sabias palabras de tu sensei, no, no Lee tomes apuntes- Lee guardo rápidamente una libreta que saco para anotar

- !TU FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE MI JOVEN PUPILO¡…Pero debes de tener cuidado la primavera de la juventud no dura para siempre.

Guy Cubrió su cara con su mano haciendo un gesto dramático exagerado.

-!NOOOO¡- Lee le miro con tristeza.

- lo sé, lo sé mi joven pupilo…por eso debemos aprovechar cada instante, sigue tus instintos y guíate por tus impulsos ¡as arder tu Flama de la juventud a cada instante¡ (Fuegos pirotécnicos salieron de la espalda de Guy)

Naruto se detuvo al oír eso "_sigue tus instintos y guíate por tus impulsos" _era la primera vez que el rubio oía algo bueno de Guy…

-Genial Guy- sensei… ¿entonces debo comprar Pornografía? – pregunto Lee

La cara de Guy se distorsionó en una mueca (WTF) y un puño fue directo a la cara de Lee y Naruto tuvo que evitar llevarse una mano a la cara por la ingenuidad de Lee…

Una chica pelirosa caminaba por el parque de Konoha todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a su compañero de equipo, el ninja cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender a la Gente…que le había pasado a Naruto para volverse tan antipático con ella…

"_solo quiero deshacerme de ustedes pero fuera de eso estoy excelente…y ahora que lo menciono mejor me voy, nos vemos Haruno."_

"_..Haruno…"_ aunque sakura nunca lo diría en voz alta, desde que era pequeña le agrado la sensación de parecerle atractiva al menos a un chico cuando todos los demás le llamaban "frente de marquesina"… realmente ella nunca pensó en la posibilidad de tratar de hacer amistad con el rubio porque siempre trataba de arruinarle la vida ¿pero realmente le había hecho algo malo?... _no_ siempre era al revés ella era la que siempre lo menos preciaba…

…_y le golpeaba y le insultaba y...bueno… todo lo demás, shallanaroo…_

Sakura se sorprendió de oír esa voz era la de su Inner…desde la partida de Sasuke había dejado de oírla y no tenía ganas de afrontarse a sí misma…

"_!Lo vas a perder por baka…¡"_

No sabía qué hacer nunca pensó en la posibilidad de perderlo… a su incondicional amigo que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella…que a pesar de todos los maltratos siempre regresaba sin ningún rencor… ¿qué sería de ella sin Naruto? Seguramente si él se hubiera negado a traer a Sasuke- kun ella se hubiera quedado devastada…si él no hubiera estado con ella todo este tiempo ella no habría podido seguir adelante ¿y a quien quería engañar? Naruto le gustaba… desde que lo había vuelto a ver a la aldea había notado que él había cambiado…. Del marginado payaso de la clase…a héroe de la aldea…

Desde hace mucho tiempo supo que se sentía atraída por él, se sentía celosa cuando Naruto se mostraba interesado por otra mujer, recordaba lo molesta que había estado cuando él le prometió "ayudarle" a la sacerdotisa Shion a hacer hijos- la pelirrosa resoplo molesta al recordar eso-…pero hasta ahora entendía por qué se sintió tan triste cuando supo que Hinata se había declarado a Naruto se sintió tan…sola

"_Ve por a por él, shallanarooo"_

Sakura estaba indecisa pero hablar con él sería lo mejor en estos momentos pensó en ir a su departamento…pero no sabía donde era

"_Maldición toda una adolescencia conociéndolo y no sé donde vive"_

Sakura estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que había alguien enfrente de ella y termino por estrellarse con el…

-¡haa fíjate por donde caminas Baka!- dijo aquel extraño.

- oye amigo fue un...accidente – Sakura miro a quien tenía enfrente y vio a un chico rubio con una chaqueta negra cuando el rubio levanto la vista pudo ver sus ojos azules y unas tres marcas en cada mejilla…era su compañero.

- hmp…ha, Haruno…

-Na- Naruto

- ja, ¿qué? Ya te da por imitar a Hinata – dijo burlonamente el rubio.

- eres un idiota –

Levanto un puño para golpearlo pero cuando su golpe estaba a punto de darle Naruto lo detuvo, Sakura se sorprendió por ello estaba usando mucha fuerza en ese ataque y lo paro demasiado rápido, Naruto le miro con enojo y libero su mano bruscamente.

-…no vuelvas a hacer eso…- dijo mirándola fijamente y Sakura noto como un brillo rojo surcaba por sus ojos…

-Naruto… ¿qué te ha pasado…?

- me harte de ti…eso ha pasado…así que déjame en paz, frente de marquesina

-…eres…eres…Un imbécil…creí que éramos amigos- Sakura sintió que de su mejilla bajaba una lagrima…

- sí, pues creíste mal – Naruto le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa .

- ¿Qué te he hecho yo maldito loco?- pregunto llorosa Sakura y sintió como Naruto la tomaba por los hombros y la empujaba contra un árbol.

- lo mismo que yo te hice a ti y a esta maldita aldea…Nada… ¿porque te quejas de que te desprecie?-pregunto mordazmente-...si yo nunca lo hice

- Naruto yo… lo siento…hace unos años se que te lastime…Pero ya no soy la misma…

- yo te veo igual- dijo soltándola y le dio de nuevo la espalda para irse

- no te vayas…Naruto…yo…yo tengo que decirte algo…

- no me interesa… y no tengo tiempo para fingir que me importa

-…te…quiero…- el rubio se detuvo al oír esas palabras una parte de él se sentía confundido por sus palabras…pero la otra le dio indiferencia…

- Genial,… ¿por qué no vas y se lo cuentas a alguien que le importe?- Naruto se fue de ahí y ella pensó que nunca se había sentido tan sola…

_-_Baka…Baka…Baka…Naruto eres un Baka¡ - Sakura vio como una gota golpeaba su mejilla y miro al cielo y noto que una tormenta se acercaba…

- Naruto…¿Qué te ha pasado?...

Sakura sintió como la lluvia la empapaba pero ya no le importaba

**Agradecimientos: pues note que la historia gusto más de lo que creía Gracias por el apoyo y espero sigan leyendo se aprecia cualquier crítica o comentario**

**Notas del Autor: **

**1) pues en este capítulo quise poner algo de humor (me matan de la risa las ridiculeces de Guy y Lee **

**2)Pues quería aclarar algo en lo que se refiere a las parejas…pues bueno aun no tengo si al menos esto va para algo romántico pero quisiera experimentar… recibí un comentario que llamo mi atención ¿un NaruHina? Pues creo que lo tomare en cuenta pero denme una sugerencia de cual pareja les agradaría y lo tomare en cuenta también… y quien sabe tal vez hasta haga Harem XD… **

**Y pues respecto a Ayame pues siempre me gusto la idea de Ayame/Naruto (mi manía por emparejar a mayores con peques (suspiro) ) y me prometí que si algún día me animaba hacer algún Fic haría mención de esta pareja**

**Y con Sakura pues no la odio ¡en serio! Pero me cae mal su actitud que tiene con Naruto la verdad es muy pesada con el…en Shippuden su actitud cambia un poco pero la verdad no creo que se merezca a Naruto (aparte de que si Naruto quisiera andar con ella después de todos sus maltratos quedaría comprobado que el Ramen te vuelve Sadomasoquista)**

**Ha, y otra cosa les recomiendo que lean el capitulo 503,504 y 505 del Manga valla Kishimoto se lucio con esos capítulos, la despedida de Kushina Y Naruto fue muy triste hasta me hiso llorar (yo nunca he llorado leyendo un Manga) pero lo más importante ahora detesto a Madara o Tobi o como cuernos se llame**

**Bueno creo que mejor me despido hasta el próximo Cap. (espero que sea pronto)**

**Y ya saben criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, dinero, amenazas (no, mejor eso no), cuentas bancarias, cartas de amor XD o contraseñas del Msn serán Bienvenidas…**


	5. omake:crepusculo naranja

**Explicaciones abajo**

Uchiha Sasuke solo podía encontrar algo de paz mirando el atardecer

En su cabeza recorrían varias cosas, varias ambiciones, varios sueños de un pasado que no volvería y que sería mejor no tratar de recordar

Recordar al equipo 7, Taka,…Itachi eran cosas que prefería no hacer

Su mente ya le habia jugado una mala pasada y recordó a su madre, como después de haber regresado de la academia le preguntaba cómo había estado su día sonriéndole, hacia mucho que había intentado no pensar en ello, pero a pesar de evitar ese recuerdo quería tener siempre presente a su madre la extrañaba ¡y mucho! Cuantas veces no lloro pensando en ella,en Itachi y en su padre….

Movió su cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento no necesitaba ponerse sentimental ahora debía tener la mente fría preparándose para la última batalla pero con el _Mangekyo Sharingan eterno_ era seguro que ganaría ante cualquier enemigo, sonrió con malicia al imaginar los cuerpos de los ancianos de konoha sin vida, ellos serian los primeros en perecer ante su venganza.

Lugo seguiría Konoha , en la cual había encontrado a su primer amigo, Fue aceptación lo que había ganado y la admiración de muchos, y aunque lo negara había disfrutado de su compañía , pero eso ya no importaba, porque ya no tenía un rumbo fijo a dónde dirigirse, hace años tal vez pudo haberlo podido tenerlo peroDesde hace mucho había cerrado los ojos ... su único objetivo está en la oscuridad." Y lo había demostrado en abandonar a "Taka" no sabía que había sido de Jugo Y Suigetsu y esa chica Karin… ¿habría podido salvarse?...al parecer Sakura ahora era una medic-nin., Pero aun así desde esa pelea donde había atravesado a la pelirroja para eliminar al bastardo de Danzo había sentido que había perdido algo más que la vista…no era que la pelirroja fuera muy importante, pero él a pesar de todo nunca le había encontrado placer en acecinar a alguien por gusto ¡por eso repudio a Orochimaru!

Que acaso al crear ese chidori se había podrido un poco más en la oscuridad?

… ni el mismo lo sabía, abandono a todos sus compañeros, amigos,familia... todo lazo fue cortado cruelmente…

Todos excepto uno

"…_coge todo tu odio y golpéame con todas tus fuerzas ¡soy el único que puede con todo ese sufrimiento!"_

Un dobe sin cerebro

"_Soy quien recibirá tu odio y ambos moriremos"_

Un pequeño obstáculo…una piedra en el camino que sería removida a la fuerza

"_Porque soy tu amigo"_

Era molesto pensar en el ¿Por qué no simplemente lo odiaba como todo el mundo lo hacía…

No entendía que lavaría el apellido de los Uchiha con la sangre de Konoha…con la sangre de inocentes…de niños…

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa amarga, era tonto tener esos pensamientos… no importaba cuanto reflexionara sobre ello…nada cambiaría no se arrepentiria, y nunca olvidaría…

Miro de nuevo el atardecer…_naranja…_ "hmp….tienes que joderlo todo dobe?" miro como el atardecer naranja se hundía en la oscuridad de la noche.

…no le dio buena espina aquello

**La razón principal por la que me he ausentado por tantooo tiempo se debe principalmente a la falta de internet pero también a que desde que empezó el siclo escolar he estado muy presionado, comprendan que mi prioridad ahora son mis calificaciones pero este día logre hacerme un pekeño hueco en mi agenda (bien profesional ¿no?) para hacer este pequeño omake centrado en Sasuske espero les agrade, bien la segunda razón por la que actualice este fc primero y no mis otras historias fue porque R.S. me resulta más fácil de escribir a diferencia de L.M.C y D.R que sus capítulos me llevan más tiempo**

**Volviendo al fc quise centrarme en Sasuke para no caer en la cotidianidad (y haciendo uso de la técnica más poderosa en el universo Naruto: **_**¡Relleno no jutsu! ) y la promesa de volver con nuestro rubio favorito antes de el 20 de oct esta presente...**_

**Bueno es la primera vez que me centro en sasuke asi que si me salió muy Oc o algo por el estilo ya saben: criticas, comentarios, cartas de amor, odas, poemas, cuentas bancarias son todas bienvenidas**


	6. un lirio para Kushina

Naruto volvió a mirar el techo de su cuarto como si este fuera la cosa mas interesante en su departamento,Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde el incidente con sakura… las cosas se iban complicando cada vez más en el país del fuego (y fuera de el también) debido a la guerra contra Madara que estaba inminentemente cerca de cumplirse, Naruto había canalizado toda esa ira en entrenar…entrenar hasta quedar desmayado, hasta que su cuerpo pidiera descansar...pero no podía hacerlo tenía miedo de dañar a alguien, esa persona que había hablado con sakura ese día no había sido él y solo de ese modo se podía mantener completamente distraído aquella oscuridad sentía su molestia al mantenerla suprimida pero aunque tratara de callarla habían ciertos momentos en que su personalidad todavía tenían aquellos tintes oscuros y bruscos que no podía suprimirlos

Pero aun así aquella oscuridad era como una llama que se alimentaba del odio que sentía el cual tenía un nombre: Madara Uchiha le odiaba con todo su ser aquel ser le había quitado todo lo que alguna vez pudo haber apreciado, por su jodida culpa había perdido la oportunidad de una vida pacífica, y lo iba pagar caro, no descansaría hasta hacerlo sentir aunque sea una pequeña parte de el dolor que el sentia…

Varias personas se habían preocupado por el Iruka, Kakashi y Yamato le habían preguntado qué sucedía o habían intentado hablar con él pero las únicas palabras que lograban sacarle eran un falso "estoy bien", y sus compañeros de equipo le miraban preocupadamente.

Al principio se reconforto pensando que era porque se preocupaban por el sinceramente pero luego recordó que solo él era el único que podía parar Sasuke y a Madara, solo les preocupaban que los dos enemigos públicos mas peligrosos de la 5 naciones ninja fueran eliminados y de paso también fuera eliminado el zorro…

realmente no sabía qué hacer tantas emociones tanto negativas como positivas solo hacían que se confundiera mas, se miro en el espejo y pensó que realmente necesitaba distraerse tal vez una vuelta por el parque le animaría, tomo un baño rápido y tomo un plato de cereal como desayuno y miro su departamento, era más limpio que de costumbre ya no había platos de rameen instantáneo tirados por el piso tampoco había polvo sobre los pocos muebles que tenia y el pequeño departamento casi tenía un ambiente hogareño parecido al que había visto del casa de Sakura-chan cuando la pasaba a dejar después de su ronda en el hospital- Naruto hizo una mueca al recodar eso- pero aun así aunque tuviera cierto toque hogareño, no era lo mismo sin una familia que le diera vida.

Tomo su plato ya vacio y lo llevo al fregadero_,_ realmente no tenía ganas de limpiarlo ahora, tomo su chamarra y miro por un segundo su hitai-ate la que siempre había llevado orgullosos a todas partes y la cuidaba como si fuera su tesoro mas valioso nunca se había dado cuenta cuanto había sobrevalorado a ese pedazo de tela, ¿realmente valió la pena esforzarse para ser reconocido por los demás? era cierto que siempre deseo poder ser tomado en cuenta sentirse necesitado por los demás_…como un Hokage_ pero ahora que lo tenia no podía evitar sentir era un sentimiento de vacio como si ahora que tenía el reconocimiento de la gente no lo llenaban como el imaginaba que lo haría solo le creaba un amargo sentimiento de superficialidad ajena, por que aquellas sonrisas coquetas de las chicas y varias kunoichis se le antojaban realmente falsas y los saludos y miradas de aprecio solo se le hacían hipócritas porque todas ellas iban dedicadas al Naruto…._el héroe de la aldea… _ y no al verdadero Naruto

Era tonto como unos de sus mas grandes anhelos se convertía en una dolorosa rutina de hipocresía porque realmente a toda esa gente nunca le importo lo que ocurriera con el hasta ahora, y se sentía tonto siempre envidiando a Sasuke por tener todo lo que el deseaba y nunca se imagina que eso solo era algo superficial y…_hueco _

Siguió caminando por las calles de konoha y de vez en cuando se entretenía mirando algún comercio llamativo. Paso frente a la floristería Yamanaka y noto que Ino estaba ahi encargándose del local

se veía curiosamente cómica detrás de el mostrador de la tienda de flores, porque era raro ver a la independiente,segura y divertida Ino con un delantal y un mandil rosado mientras su cara reposaba en su mano con una honesta expresión de aburrimiento y sus pies simplemente no pudieron evitar conducirlo hacia el interior de la tienda, quería buscar a Ino aun se sentia culpable por haberle hablado de tal manera pero aun así lo volvería a hacer

- ¿trabajando horas extra?

Ino se sorprendió al ver al rubio parado frente al mostrador como si nada hubiera pasado ¿que se creía ese Baka? llegar así como si nada Ino also su mentón y un seño fruncido se apodero de su rostro, ningun hombre le hablaba así a ella y salia airoso

-hmm creo que me lo meresco...-dijo mirando a la rubia que aun mantenia ese aire digno "_vamos zorra no tengo todo el maldito dia"_ Naruto acallo esa molesta voz y trato de alejar todos aquellos pensamientos, se despejo un poco al pensar que Ino pasaba horas frente al espejo tratando de lograr esa postura de inamovible indiferencia.

-escucha en este momento tendré un maldito ataque de sinceridad asi que porfavor escúchame con atención...

vio que sus ojos por primera vez lo miraron y pensó que eso era una buena señal

- lo siento, Ino nos conocemos desde niños... y sabes que tengo el tacto de un maldito sapo- vio que una pequeña sonrisa aparecia en su rostro y decidio continuar asi - bueno, aunque eso no es del todo exacto, hasta Gambuta tiene mejores modales que yo

vio que su rostro ya no era tan frió pero aun así, no era lo que el esperaba

- oye, perdón... yo de caballero no tengo nada, no debí haberme comportado así...eres de las pocas personas que creo que puedo llamar amigo...y no quiero que por esto tu..

-¡basta!- dijo ella cortante Naruto por un momento penso que lo mandaria al demonio pero al ver una sonrisa tranquilizante se calmo

- te perdono baka, pero creo que me debes una muy gorda.

Naruto alzo su ceja sabia que con Ino nada era así de fácil

- que puedo hacer yo por ti

-puuuuues resulta que para cerrar la tienda debo cubrir un monto total de ventas - dijo con una sonrisa inocente - y si casualmente cualquier persona comprara un arreglo floral cubrirá ese monto y yo podría salir de esta tienda a vivir mi vida

- aja y supongo que yo soy esa persona

- veo que no eres lento, mi "amigo" - cierto tono divertido cruzaron sus palabras.

- dame cualquier maldito ramo para que la culpa deje de sofocarme

-awww, que tierno, pero dime que clase de mensaje quieres poner en tus flores

- ¿mensaje?

- si ya sabes, la _ floriografía _el hermoso lenguaje de las flores

- wow, no sabia que eso existiera...

- si ya sabes las rosas rojas implican apasionamiento, amor y todo eso las rosas rosas son para demostrar cariño y aprecio y las rosas blancas significan castidad y rosas amarillas es usualmente amistad - mientras decia eso vio como Ino enumeraba cada una de ellas con sus dedos

-interesante, pero yo solo quiero cualquier... pensándolo bien necesito cierto tipo de arreglo...

* * *

los sepulcros en e¿honor a los caidos en Konoha siempre le habia resultado un lugar un tanto dseprimente, siempre lo habia evitado

asi que ¿por que esa vez se estaba adentrando en el? caminaba sin rumbo fijo dejando solo que su instinto lo guiase

- hey ¿a donde demonios vamos?

- no lo se- respondio a Ino que inesperadamente lo habia acompañado

- vaya tu si que sabes como divertir a una chica

- si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu la que insistió acompañarme

- tenia curiosidad por ver quien era la persona que recibiría un arreglo tan...especial como ese

-hmm... no te han dicho que eres algo problematica

-cada maldito día, desde que tengo doce, guapo.

Naruto sonrió si sabias aguantar las indirectas y su temperamento tan bipolar Ino podía ser una compañía agradable

no noto cuando sus pies se detuvieron enfrente de una tumba vieja y un poco descuidada

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_amada esposa y madre _

_no importa quienes seamos por dentro, son nuestas acciones lo que nos definen (1)_

- ¿la conoces Naruto?

- no...es la primera vez que escucho su nombre

- y ¿por que las flores?

el la miro a los ojos y por un segundo Ino pudo jurar que el usual brillo en los ojos de Naruto volvían

- no lo se... siento como tuviera que haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo

Ino no sabia que decir a si que se quedo callada mientras Naruto ponía el arreglo floral delante de el sepulcro

varias flores llamadas Asfódelo De color azul y blanco, varias flores Lavandas

los dos se quedaron frente al sepulcro un observando la tumba de una persona que nunca conocio pero que de alguna manera su corazón lo llamaba ahi

y la otra pensando en por que lo había seguido a aquel extraño chico, que a pesar de que apenas y se conocían, pero aun asi sonrio ese era un buen paso para conocerlo y ciertamente Naruto resultaba mas interesante que la mayoria de los hombres de Konoha

* * *

**bien, no se que decir, mas de un año en actualizar cuando yo prometí algo distinto, perdon a todos aquellos que seguian esta historia se que jode que una historia que te guste de repente se detenga pero pase por un serio bloqueo mental y preferí no escribir hasta que se me pasara (jodidamente egoísta, lo se) pero si hubiera continuado escribiendo la calidad de la historia a mi modo de ver hubiera bajado mucho, ya saben se hubiera vuelto la tipica historia de Naruto el chico malo que se vuelve muy poderoso se liga a todas las féminas de Konoha... y bueno yo no quiero ese tipo de desenlace para la historia**

**y AHORA SI a continuar con CONSTANCIA este fic juro que no mas retrasos ni bloqueos**

**nota: Ino a pesar de parecerlo no va a convertirse en el interés amoroso de Naruto**

**hmm algo me dice que sera alguien que su nombre empieze con "H" y su apellido sea hyuga**

**el significado de las flores no lo dire a si que si les interesa pues... !A estudiar¡**

**si les interesa tambien tengo planeado sacar adelante mis otros fics abandonados**

**(1) una impactante frase de una de mis películas favoritas y creo que se adapta muy bien a esta historia**

**y lo ultimo Criticas, tomatazos, cartas de amor, odas, poemas, contraseñas de:Messenger, facebook, cuentas de banco o cualquier cosa serán bien recibidas**

**_Ha! Y una cosa más:…. "The chibi Warrior returns" XDDDDD_**


End file.
